


Slice of Life

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [14]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Doctors, F/M, Fluff warning, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A break at a diner after a long shift brings new promise.





	Slice of Life

Caroline slunk as low as she could manage into the booth. The diner was super quiet at God-only knows what time it was, but that was fine with her. She was exhausted. She had six months left for her residency, and right then, she was seriously regretting her life choices.

Head tipping back, she stared up at the ceiling. All she needed was enough caffeine in her bloodstream to make the fifteen minute drive home, and she could crash for a blissful eight hours. Maybe ten, if she put her cat's food bowl down before passing out.

Her contemplation of at least rinsing off the hospital smell before bed was interrupted by the clinking of plates on her table, something brushing against her foot. Chin lowering, she stared blankly at the man who was taking up the space across from her. Rumpled curls, jaw and cheeks scruffy from a long day, Caroline blinked slowly when he pushed a piece of pie in her direction.

She knew his face, had nearly swallowed her tongue the first time he'd stormed down a hallway in her direction. Unfortunately, she knew him mostly through the colorful obscenities the nurses used to describe him, had never been introduced. It was a pity that his reputation as an unmitigated ass seemed to be so well deserved.

"Eat."

Brows bunching, she blamed the exhaustion for her next few words. "You're the dick from radiology."

Instead of taking offense, she discovered he had dimples when he smiled. "I am."

Caroline knew she looked befuddled, but there was no helping that. "You made what's-her-name cry."

Amusement deepened the faintest creases at the corners of his eyes. "Incompetence is inexcusable, particularly those who are in last year of their fellowships. I don't have time to coddle insecurities. Your pie is getting cold."

"Why do I have pie?" Caroline asked, gaze lowering to the large slice that had been plopped in front of her. He'd gotten her cherry.

"Why not?"

Cautiously, she picked up her fork and scooped a bite. He was right, it was warm and gooey, slathered in whip-cream, and her stomach woke up. Caroline was halfway through her slice when she realized he'd stopped eating and was just watching her.

"What?" She questioned, tongue snaking across her lip. "I like pie. Also, why are you being nice? The nurses call you Satan."

When they were being nice. Bonnie had once turned the air blue, with her word choices. Caroline had taken mental notes.

"Do they? How unoriginal," He seemed unperturbed by the faint accusation in her voice. "Satan probably has more fun than I can claim to enjoy."

She took another bite to hide her grin. "If not Satan, what should I call you?"

"Klaus," he said, smile widening. "You're Caroline."

The last bite was a bit of a disappointment. As curious as this flip of behavior was, exhaustion had only been staved off for a short window. Setting her fork down, Caroline considered him.

"Well, Klaus, thank you for the pie."

"You're welcome," he murmured, eyes tracking over her tired face. "Get some rest, love."

It wasn't until she'd fallen face down into bed, that she admitted that she might have misjudged Sir Grumps A Lot. Klaus was certainly still a dick, but there might've been a thin layer of squish there, too. Regardless, this curious new intrigue would have to wait.

If her dreams were filled with a particular accent that night, that wasn't anyone's business but her own.


End file.
